


not so rival, are we?

by m8rcs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basketball Player Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Basketball Player Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8rcs/pseuds/m8rcs
Summary: sports rival mark & haechan always compete each other since highschool. they soon unknowingly attend the same college. what happens when hyuck open a door of his room only to find an infamous mark lee unpacking his bags?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	not so rival, are we?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastgirlonearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastgirlonearth/gifts).



> enjoy <3

"Have you packed everything you want to bring?"

A soft voice asking Haechan who is sitting comfortably on the sofa, waiting for his father while playing phone. He looks up from his phone to gaze at his mother. "Yeah I did," Haechan nods, standing up and walking to his mother. 

Haechan is always close with his mother, everything he wants to do he will ask his mum's opinion and advice. Being the oldest in the family, Haechan always tries to be a role model for his siblings, and that's what makes it harder for his parents to let him go. 

He was accepted in SMU College due to his participation in basketball and music club. His best friends, Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno also accepted into the same college but they are going together while Haechan will be sent by his family. 

"I'm gonna miss you," His mom says on the verge of crying, cupping his son's face with a lovely expression and finally kissing Haechan's cheek. "Me too," Haechan says, holding his mother's hands. 

The soft moment soon was disrupted by his father's voice, asking whether Haechan already put his bags inside the car or not. He shouts a "Yes" and wipes his mother's tears softly. The thing is Haechan's mother can accompany them to his college since his little sister is currently at school and no one will be able to pick her up if she wasn't at home. 

All of his siblings except the youngest are standing at their garden, watching their older brother inside the car, ready to go. Haechan and his siblings have a very special relationship. Even though they hardly listen to their brother, yet Haechan always spoils them with a lot of things. 

"Call me once you arrive there" His mom shouts, and they all bid goodbye for each other, promising to call once a week or two. Throughout the destination, Haechan talks with his father, nodding every time his father asks whether he has every important document or not. 

A journey to his college only took 4 hours without no stopping since his mom packed both of them some food to eat inside the car. He doesn't bring too many things with him for now, since it might trouble him to unpack later. So his parents will send a few more things at the end of this week. 

Haechan waves goodbye to his father and immediately finds the office. The hallway is empty considering it's still a holiday season. Mesmerised by the scene and decoration of this college, Haechan nearly missed the damn office. He sighs when he sees there are around 10 students waiting inside the office. 

He pushes open the door and walks to the nearest counter. "Hello, can I have a key to my dorm?" Haechan says to the person behind the counter. She smiles warmly at him and asks his name. Her fingers are busily typing on the computer and Haechan takes that time to finally look around him. 

"Here you go. This is your key and your dorm's number is 6280 in Block C" She says, handing the keys to Haechan's hand. "This is a map in case you didn't find your dorm. I circled your dorm already" Haechan smiles gratefully, bows at the person and walks out from the office. 

It's not hard to find his dorm since Haechan is good at finding his own ways. He looks at the sneakers in front of his dorm and he realises his roommate arrived earlier than him. A sound from his notifications stops him from knocking on the door. He pulls out his phone and immediately opens the message from his best friends. 

"Did you arrive?"  
Jaemin  
"Yes, I'm in front of my dorm.  
I'll text you later, bye nana"  
Donghyuck

With that, he puts his phone inside the pocket and opens his door, not before softly knocking on it. He smiles widely to greet his roommate only to frown as deeply as he can when he is greeted by a sight of his rival in high school, Mark Lee. 

Haechan and Mark were known for their hatred of each other. Every season they would compete with each other for a leadership position. Sometimes Mark would be chosen as the leader and sometimes it's Donghyuck who won the game. 

There were always rumours going around the high school at how Donghyuck and Mark pranked each other or when they were fighting for the position. But no one ever witnessed those moments. 

"What the fuck" He says, shutting the door a bit too harsh, startling Mark who was busy unpacking his bag. When Mark looks up, his eyes widen and his mouth gaping when he notices Donghyuck standing in front of the door, his baggage now laying on the floor. 

"Donghyuck? Are you following me?" Mark says, wiggling his eyebrows, receiving a snort from the latter. "As if" Haechan mutters, picking up his shoes and Mark's and putting them on the rack. Dragging his suitcase, Donghyuck walks to where Mark is sitting. He then later jumps on the bed across Mark's and stares at the latter. 

Mark was busy unpacking his bags, looking up and rolling his eyes when he noticed Haechan's obvious stares. "What's wrong with you," Mark asks, turning his body to fully gaze at Hyuck. "Nothing, can't I just stare at you?" Hyuck grins, watching Mark who is walking towards him. 

"If you want to stare, you have to pay first" With that Donghyuck giggles. "Can i pay you with a kiss?" He says, sitting on Mark's lap, hands hanging on his neck. "Only a kiss? I want kisses" Mark jokingly pouts, immediately hugging Donghyuck's waist. 

"Everything for you," Donghyuck says, closing the space between them and capturing Mark's lips, both of them smiling at the kiss. It's a passionate kiss and Donghyuck really loves the way Mark's mouth moves against him. The kiss was shared until Mark pulled away panting while their foreheads touched each other. 

"If only they know these sports rivals are now kissing behind them. I can't believe they actually made up a lot of rumours about me and my boyfriend" Mark says, laughing at the high school memories while Donghyuck just silently giggles. "Hey don't laugh too much, I can't believe you defeated your own boyfriend for that position" Donghyuck pouts grumpily reminiscing the bittersweet moments again. 

"If only a certain someone would stop himself from being distracted, I'm sure he can win every competition he has against me" Mark snort earning a light punch on his stomach at that. "What to do, you were distracting me" Donghyuck shrugged, smiles still painted on his face. 

"Not my fault that I'm too hot for you," He says, holding the smaller boy tightly, and immediately capturing those addicting lips again. "I can't believe we are actually roommates. You didn't tell me you got this college too" Donghyuck says, putting his hand on Mark's chest, creating a circle. 

"I saw a letter on your desk before and thought it would be a great thing to surprise you but I never thought we would get the same room too" 

"I guess we are meant to be then" Donghyuck snorted "I can't wait to spend every moment with you and please stop being my rival in sports" 

"Where's the fun in that" And with that, both of them laugh and let's just say that the two boys spent their day with kisses and cuddles without caring about the world.


End file.
